King Akrosalikh
Early Life and Biography King Akrosalikh was the heir of King Alen of Thulusan. After his death, he ascended to the throne of Thulusan. He was trained by the best scholars in the whole realm and thus become one of the most intelligent kings. Akrosalikh was also trained in combat, but he showed rather bad results. When he became the king, the first thing he did was to wage war on Crukkaenid. Akrosalikh has formed the elite group of mages and also the royal guards which protect him from all harm. War Of Crows The war with the Crukkaenid was a long one. Neither sides had an upper hand in the fighting, none dared to directly engage in combat. Crukkaenid raided the shores while Thulusan razed their villages to the ground. The war wasn't profitable for any of the sides, King Akrosalikh signed a peace treaty with the diplomats of Crukkaenid. As by the agreement, Crukkaenid will send a tribute to Thulusan and in response, Thulusan will send ships and give Crukkaenid a plot of land. Some still think that the peace won't last. Encounter with Qolen Whelt Before the peace would fall, Qolen Whelt entered the palace of King Akrosalikh and offered his services to him. Akrosalikh rudely refused and was about to kick him out, before Whelt unsheathed his blade and killed 2 of his mages, retreating to the yard. Qolen was stacked up with potions, he drank some of them and engaged with the household guards. Killing many of the pikemen, he was on the verge of defeat, but his mercenary cavalry saved him in the last moment. The pikemen were annihilated and Qolen was about to engage deeper into Akrosalikh's territory, but his archers made the mercenaries retreat. 7 Mercenaries were killed in the process, while Akrosalikh lost 52 men. He put a bounty on Qolen Whelt for the murder of his household guards. Death Of The King King Akrosalikh was poisoned by Prince-Duke Iverov at Iverwood. Iverov Iverwood ascended to the throne with the help of Qolen Whelt. Oath Of The Proud After this encounter with Qolen Whelt, Akrosalikh took a noble named Iverov to his court. Then, he made him his vassal. Iverov swore an oath to Akrosalikh, to forever be at his side in defeat and in victory. The king rewarded him with a plot of land and gave him some household guards to manage. Iverov started managing his little "county" and made further plans to gain power. Summary King Akrosalikh was an unpredictable, yet very intelligent man. He was not known for his combat skills, but his knowledge has united the kingdom of Thulusan. Many thiough he was unwise to be a king, but many thought otherwise. It didn't matter, because in the end, he died a horrible death. "You'd destroy your hall with your mages just to kill me?"-Qolen Whelt. "King Akrosalikh is no king, he is a scholar."-Prince-Duke Iverov. "The King has risen. Only those who fight win. Trust is no more, for power is everything. The blood of the unworthy has been spilled and then I have won. Some may say it is wrong, but we are in the right."-Prince-Duke Iverov after killing the king.